Sora Kasugano
Sora Kasugano is one of the Main female heroines. She has a twin brother and has a close relationship with him since childhood. Personality The main heroine of the series, she is a quiet, fragile and a reclusive girl, and fraternal twin sister to the main protagonist. Since birth, she was ill and frail that denied her the sort of independent life that many take for granted. Yet beneath Sora's angelic doll-like appearance lies a troublesome personality that’s prone to withdrawn laziness and demonstrates a rather severe lack of social graces. In episode 10, she become more considerate and caring towards Haruka after she decided to not trouble Haru too much and tries her best to take care of him. Appearance Sora has gray eyes and beige hair, like Haru, she has a gentle profile and appearance, she very fragile due to her uncurable illness. She is often seen carrying a rabbit doll, which she received as a present from her mother before she and Haruka left the village and which lends her a deceptively childlike character. Background The traumatic loss of their parents, and her deep bond with Haru and a kiss she shared with him as children, causes her to fantasize about Haru. While she shields the extent of her feelings for him in public, she experiments with herself while fantasizing about being with him. She hates Nao because of Nao's relationship with Haru and the fact that Nao seduced Haru when they were young. Although she hates Nao, it was implied that they were once good friends. At the end, in her route, she wins Haru's affection by confessing her love to him and making love to him as he was caring for her when she had a fever. After they got caught making love by Nao and Kozue, he attempted to break off the relationship and she attempted suicide. She ended up saving Haru as he tried to stop her, and afterwards, they decide to leave their hometown and friends behind to start a new life in a foreign country as a couple. And they married and have child. Relationships 'Family' *Mr. Kasugano (father) (deceased) *Mrs. Kasugano (mother) (deceased) *Haruka Kasugano (elder twin brother) *Grandparents (mentioned) *Kasugano distant family relatives (mentioned in episode 12) 'Friends' *Nao Yorihime (They were friends on the past but Sora saw Nao making sex with Haru, so she hates her now.) *Ryouhei Nakazato *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Motoka Nogisaka *Kozue Kuranaga (In Haruka na Sora only) 'Romance' *Haruka Kasugano Trivia *She was a virgin through her life and her first time was when she made love with Haruka after confessing her love to him. (In Sora Visual novel and anime route.) *She exhibits all the signs of the classical brother-complex, as she tries to shoo away all girls and win Haruka's affections, despite him being her twin brother. *She suffers from an unknown and unnamed fatal illness since birth. *She has an irrational fear of mosquitos, as seen in the anime. *Due to the tragic loss of her parents,she suffers from nightmares, possibly Post-traumatic stress disorder *She's almost never seen without her stuffed rabbit doll her brother gave her when she was in the hospital. *She's the only character who has attempted suicide but was stopped by Haruka from going any further into the lake. *She's the only female character to fantasize about incest between twins, due to her feelings for Haruka. *She and her twin brother are the only characters who can't swim and have fears of drowning. *Her strong bond with her brother, strengthened as a result of the tragic loss of their parents, leads her to fantasising about incest and she goes to great lengths to seduce him or at least to get him to spend more time with her. Gallery DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_099.jpg| Sora in the lake. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_090.jpg| Sora in the train. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_102.jpg| Sora crying. Yosuganosora package.jpg|Sora on the Yosuga no Sora Visual Novel cover. Yosuga_no_sora_kasugano_sora_anime_girls_faces_1600x1200_wallpaper_www.animemay.com_77.jpg|Sora in the Visual Novel Yosuga-no-sora-12-final-40.jpg|Sora and Haru confessing their love for each other. (Sora route) Category:Females Category:Teens Category:List of characters Category:Orphans Category:Students Category:Heterosexuals Category:Lovers Category:Kasugano Family Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Mothers